


Better with Chocolate

by Enigel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, Comment Fic, Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Those Winchester bozos have been teaching you all the right things in all the wrong ways. Time for some damage control," he said, clicking his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better with Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic prompt: "Supernatural, Gabriel/Castiel, your kisses taste better with chocolate"

Gabriel was surprised; it was becoming a habit around the Winchesters and their hangers-on.

He'd only meant to drop in briefly, taunt the brothers a little about all the spectacular ways in which their plan was working so far - i.e., _none_ \- durr, big surprise there! and maybe check if they were making any psychological progress into accepting their parts.

What he'd found instead of the Ambiguously Hetero Duo, presumably gone on a hunt, was Castiel, sitting gloomily at the room's only table.

Castiel's sour expression was doubled by a five o'clock shadow which was in no way appealing, shadows under his eyes and...

"Wow. Is that the decadent reek of alcohol I smell on you, little brother?" Gabriel asked gleefully.

Castiel interrupted his contemplation of the hideous checkered tablecloth to peer up at him through narrowed eyelids.

"Wow, you're so perceptive, it's almost like you were an archangel or something. Brother."

Castiel's voice was low and hoarse. His posture, never quite _right_ to begin with, was wavering slightly.

"Your attempt at sarcasm is pitiful, but it's more than I'd have expected from you in, like, ever, so A for effort."

Castiel tilted his head and pursed his lips, which were also not attracting Gabriel's eyes, no way.

"OK, A- so you don't get lazy." He snapped his fingers and then flopped down next to Castiel on the luscious couch that hadn't been there - hadn't existed at all, in fact - until a moment ago. "Please tell me there was at least some chocolate liquor in there."

Castiel's head shook as he attempted to frown and shrug in the same time.

"Maybe."

"You weren't even paying attention to your drink?" Gabriel exclaimed. "Didn't take the time to enjoy it?"

Castiel leaned suddenly forward, so close he almost bumped noses with Gabriel. His eyes bore into Gabriel's with all the concentrated power of glare of an offended kitten, and his breath carried the overpowering stench of strong drink.

"I was not drinking to enjoy myself. I was drinking to 'drown my sorrows'."

Gabriel didn't bother trying to return the glare. Angelic staring contests, they could go on forever, and he usually lost because he got _bored_. And little Cas had apparently perfected the art of the unblinking stare to unprecedented heights, if he was capable of so much focus when utterly smashed.

"So let me guess, they've learned how to swim?"

Castiel cocked his head to one side and Gabriel sighed.

"Those Winchester bozos have been teaching you all the right things in all the wrong ways. Time for some damage control," he said, clicking his fingers.

The bowl of candies that he conjured into existence was overflowing. His mouth was watering just by looking at them, but this was not about him. This was about showing _Castiel_ a good time, so he picked a rum-filled chocolate for starters.

Cas probably had no notion of personal space, and Gabriel knew what it was but _chose_ to invade it, so they hadn't moved from their almost-touching-forehead stances.

Gabriel picked up the chocolate, unwrapped it and sniffed it appreciatively, before picking it up between his teeth.

Cas looked confused, which - again, in no way endearing - and Gabriel smirked.

"We're going to do this the fun way," he mumbled around the melting chocolate, and leaned to push it between Castiel's lips with his tongue.

Cas picked it up clumsily, chapped lips touching Gabriel's, sparking a feeling of heat, of a _connection_ that tasted nothing like the alcohol and sugar and skin, like nothing earthly at all. His expression had changed from confused to unreadable, and if Castiel hadn't been so removed from any notion of guile, Gabriel might have suspected him of not being as drunk as he appeared.

Castiel leaned back on the couch and munched absently, his look becoming far-off and glazed again.

Silence seeped in, and this time Gabriel let it, feeling his own mood shift toward pensive. He hated when it did that, and usually tried to cheer himself up immediately by smiting a douchebag or pranking a mutton-head, but now he felt that he and Cas weren't done yet.

"It's the aftertaste," Castiel said abruptly, and Gabriel blinked at him.

"Alcohol and chocolate," Castiel enunciated carefully, in the cautious way of the drunk-but-conscious, "they're good, but they both leave a sour aftertaste."

Gabriel felt something strange stirring inside him, as he looked at Castiel's forlorn expression. He looked like someone who had been really hoping to find some answers on the bottom of the bottle, or inside the candy wrapper as it were, and was lost when he couldn't find them.

Gabriel took in Castiel's stubbly chin, the slightly downturned corners of his mouth, the hair sticking up every which way. If he were the type to be moved by such pathetic displays, he might be moved to do something stupid like hug Cas right about now.

"You get an A for the delivery, however," Castiel's gravelly voice continued, in the same blank tone as before.

Then he turned to look at Gabriel, and his eyes were nothing like his voice. His eyes were alive, burning hot with the challenge. His serious expression sent a shiver down Gabriel's spine. Clearly, humor was not the way to comfort this angel. His time with such fine specimens of humans as the Winchesters had made him more predisposed to vices, and also clearly, Dean's pathetic attempt to take Cas to a whorehouse had nothing on what Gabriel could show him.

"Hmm," he hummed, popping another candy in his mouth, "then we should just postpone the 'after' moment for as long as possible, shouldn't we?"

His own voice sounded rough to his ears, and this was absurd, getting so heat up over something he'd done with countless women, men, goddesses and gods and various other creatures in between, but Castiel was an angel - a rather shabby example of one, but an angel - which was also why this was _so_ not a good idea. He grabbed Castiel's face between his hands and locked their mouths together in a deep, chocolate-filled kiss; Castiel licked inside his mouth and pulled him closer, fingers tightening in his hair, and that connection sparked again between them, burning hotter than the alcohol, tasting sweeter than the chocolate.

Clothes seemed irrelevant and Gabriel made as if to snap and remove them, but Castiel stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I am told that the process of disrobing oneself can be a sizable percent of the fun," he said seriously, and he had to be using that combination of clueless innocence and innuendo on purpose, that or Gabriel was no Trickster.

"When did you..."

"Striptease is a frequent subject in Dean Winchester's conversation," declared Castiel, making a move to undo his tie.

Gabriel grinned and stopped him, gripping his hands and pushing them aside. He leaned down until his lips were brushing Castiel's stubble and whispered.

"The tie stays. It's the rest that needs to go. Let me."

And Castiel let him.


End file.
